Off the seas
by aprilivy
Summary: Her life had been ruined at the death. Now she needs to leave the life she has


**Chapter 1 **

It was a rainy, sad day.

Elizabeth Swann cried on the docks. The loss of her father had been unbearable, But the loss of William had been worse. The label of traitor had been placed on her after she had helped a certain captain escape. She had been freed, though had wished to been put away for life like Jack. Then maybe it would be bearable. Sitting with Jack for hours with metal between them always been a good waste of time. "Jack" She called out. Jack looked up in surprise but smiled when he saw her. He loved seeing her.

Jack smiled touching her hand. "Elizabeth, I love You." The words came from his mouth quickly. He then looked away embarrassed, not knowing if she would hate him. She touched his cheek with compassion. Her hands were soft like velvet on his skin. She didn't speak. How was she supposed to tell the man she loved that she was marrying his rival to improve her status. Pulling her hand away she walked out leaving a very confused pirate behind.

**Eleven Years Later**

Looking at her wedding photo, she had tears in her eyes. In the photo Norrington looked so proud yet she knew otherwise. Hearing the door open, James called for her. Obeying his orders like a slave, she greeted him. He was drunk as were the two other men at his side. He brutally kissed his wife, tying her hands together as he did. Her lips were already bruised from the night before. Grabbing her, he dragged her to their bed. His two cronies following, watching her hungrily. She hated that he brought them. They liked watching her be forced into submission on a weekly basis.

James smiled a sick, twisted smile as he undressed his wife. She was a slut to him, used only to please. Sure she had had his son but that didn't stop him from raping her and making her cry. After he had his fun with her tied to the bed. He dragged her to the bathroom. Tying her in a doggie style position he let his cronies at her. He laughed as she begged. Slapping her as she got fucked he told her not to get pregnant, if she did he would abort the baby and punish her more.

Elizabeth had married Commodore James Norrington, and had a son, Christopher. She hadn't seen Jack in 11 years but she just assumed that he forgot about her. James had become violent. Bringing his friends to watch what he did to her. Finally one night James had work Elizabeth went into her son's room "Chris," she said "Wake up we're leaving." After hearing this, 10 year old Christopher packed as fast as he could. 'How could they travel?' Elizabeth wondered, then she remembered Jack's ship, The Black Pearl. Still set in harbor in front of the prison just as she had remembered being taken away from it. Her memories flooded back and since she didn't know much about the ship she would need a captain.

Hurrying her son on board, she told him to hide with a kiss on the forehead. Headed over to the prison late at night, she wore a cloak to hide herself. One dimly lit candle was all the prison had in it. She knew where she was headed. She had dreams of this night. She would save the man she loved. She called to him. "Jack?"

"Lizzie?" He asked in shock. "What are you doing here" His face held a frown. He couldn't believe she would abandon him so easily for that many years.

"I've come to free you Jack, I need you" Tears fled her face as she unlocked the gate with her husband's key. "We need to get to your ship." Jack's frown took a look of confusion but he wasted no time leaving the prison. His heart beat fast as he saw his ship. It brought back loving memories of the two. Seeing a shadow he faced the hidden boy.

"Who are ye?" She walked up to him.

"Jack, this is my son".....

**Far away**

William Turner still looked the same. His messy hair never wanted to agree, so as always he wore a hat. It was proper for him to wear that hat. He was a gentleman now, a member of the united states congress to be exact. He never looked back in his life until his daughter had asked how he had met her mother.

The pain he felt as he saw his fiancée kiss his best friend had been too much for the naïve pirate. He had jumped ship later that night, trying to drown himself. It hadn't worked as planned, he just sailed to a nearby beach. It was that day he had met Madeline. She had been beautiful in every aspect. Her father had been a member of congress. He had accepted William in the family that day. He fell in love at first sight.

Madeline came from a French background, so as the time came to name her first daughter, she had picked Claudine Turner. Illness struck the small town that he had lived in with his family, leaving him alone with his daughter. Her funeral had been grand. William had made sure of this. If he hadn't had Claudine to look after he was positive he wouldn't of been able to live life without his Soulmate.

When Claudine, or Claudia as she liked to be called was about the age of five, William decided that he needed to move on in his love life. It had been three years and Claudia needed a mother. Even Madeline's father had decided that if his son in law was going to be in Politics, he needed a bride. Traveling from town to town looking for a bride in the English districts, he found no luck. It wasn't until he met a lovely schoolteacher in a French colonial town that he found his bride. Nicolette was her name. The minute they had met had been magic. He was a single father and she a single mother of two sons looking for a way out of being the widowed teacher. Nicolette began planning her wedding to the Brit the minute he had proposed. Her sons had given him even more joy when they asked if he could adopt them. The boys treated his daughter as their sister and the three were very close. Soon after the wedding Nicolette shared some news to the children. They were going to have a baby sister soon. Will had never been so happy in his life.


End file.
